


Shame

by marvel_ling



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Kink Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:50:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9343574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_ling/pseuds/marvel_ling
Summary: Ino learns of the nature of Sakura and Kakashi's relationship.





	

Kakashi carries Sakura home from the training grounds. She fights him a little, but he knows that she loves being carried around. She lays her head on his shoulder and wraps her legs around his waist. Kakashi's fingers interlock under her butt.

"Let's go take a bath baby girl, then I'll make you something to eat and we'll take a nap." Kakashi says to her as they head home.

"Did I do good today, daddy?" she asks.

"Yes, baby girl. Daddy's proud of you." he murmurs.

"Hey Sakura!" Ino yells causing Kakashi to stop walking.

Sakura raises her head to see her blonde friend running toward them.

"Hi Ino."

"Wow, did you get injured? Hi Kakashi-sensei." Ino is shocked to see Sakura being held so intimately by Kakashi.

"Hello Ino. Sakura's not injured, we're going home to get cleaned up." Kakashi replies.

"Oh okay, well um, see you later Sakura." the blonde nods, walking away.

"Daddy, what should I wear to nap?" Sakura asks. Ino overhears and stops walking for a minute to process what she just heard.

"I don't know, what does princess want to wear?" Kakashi asks.

Ino watches them walk away, wondering what was going on with her friend.

* * *

Once they are home, Kakashi tells Sakura to strip and wait in the bathroom. He brings in a fluffy pink towel and moves past her to fill the tub. He adds some bubble bath and tells her to get in the tub. Sakura climbs in and plays with the bubbles.

"Thank you, daddy." she smiles up at him.

"Of course baby girl." he replies, grabbing a washcloth. He dips it in the water and cleans her face. "Good girl." he murmurs, watching her splash around.

"I love you." she looks up at him and reaches for his face.

"I love you too, but don't touch daddy's mask. You're all wet."

"Get in with me."

"It's time to shower, love. I'll get in with you in a minute." Kakashi drained the tub and told Sakura to wait.

He stripped and got in with her. He turned on the shower, adjusting the temperature. He pulled Sakura under the water and cleaned her up. She purred under his touch.

"Can I kiss you, daddy?" Sakura asks sweetly, her hands grasping his hips.

"Not yet, baby girl." Kakashi replies. He reaches for the shampoo and cleans her hair.

After they were out of the shower, Kakashi helps her dry off and put on her pajamas. He holds her hand to walk with her to the couch.

"What does baby girl want to eat?" watching Sakura crawl on the couch.

"Apples." the pinkette replies.

"You need real food." he crosses his arms and gives her a stern look.

"Left over fried rice from last night?" Sakura asks sweetly.

"Okay."

Sakura sits and waits on the couch for him to return. He does, flipping on the TV as he passes.

"Floor, baby girl." he says, setting down a bowl of fried rice and chopsticks. He gives her a glass of water and an apple.  
Sakura sits in front of the table with her back against the couch.

Kakashi leaves again as she begins to eat. He comes back with her comb and sits behind her on the couch, his legs are set firmly on either side of her. He flips through the channels waiting for Sakura to be done eating so he can comb her hair.

She begins to eat her apple and sits back  between Kakashi's legs. He starts to gently comb through her hair.

"I want to sleep." Sakura mumbles grumpily.

"Go to the bathroom and then get in bed."  
Sakura did as she was told and climbed into Kakashi's bed to wait for him. Kakashi cleaned up Sakura's dishes and returned her comb to the bathroom. He stretched and climbed into bed with her. She immediately snuggled into his arms.

"I love you." he spoke softly.

"I love you too." she looks up at him, his face still unmasked, and kisses his lips. They fall asleep together, secure in each other's arms.

* * *

The next morning Sakura wakes up with Kakashi's arms tight around her.

"Kakashi.." she says, sitting up and looking at the clock. It read 8:06. It was still pretty early to get up, so Sakura lays back down and glances over at Kakashi. She smiles because he looks so peaceful and handsome when he's asleep. Sakura kisses his lips.

"Mm. I'm not ready to get up." he mumbles under her mout with a smile.

"I know that. I'm not either." Sakura replies.

"Then go back to sleep."

"Then I won't wake up until noon."

"Is that such a bad thing?"

"Yes! I don't want to waste my day."

"Even if it's spent in bed with me? Do you consider that a waste?" he asks, stroking her hip with his thumb.

"Sex is not productive."

"To me it is. Orgasms are very productive in my book."

"Of course they are."

Kakashi rolls his body on top of hers and captures her mouth in a kiss.

"We don't have to get up for another hour," he murmurs, kissing her jaw. "Let me pleasure you."

He pushes himself up, a hand on either side of her head, to gaze at her.

"Okay. You know I can't resist you." Sakura rolls her eyes and smiles.

"Yess." he hisses, attacking her neck. Sakura moans as he sucks on her neck.

"No hickeys, Kakashi." she gasps. Kakashi grumbles and moves up to her lips, biting her lower lip. Sakura's mouth opens and he slides his tongue inside. The pinkette moans under him, pulling at his clothing.

"What do you want, Sakura?"

"Please, I want you to fuck me."

"Soon."

"We only have an hour."

"Fine." Kakashi replies, yanking her pajama bottoms off.

* * *

Sakura left Kakashi's a little later than intended thanks to his want to be as thorough as possible. She found that he was the reason she was always late nowadays. She passed Ino on her way to the hospital.

"Hey Sakura! Can I ask you something?" the blonde asks, running over to her. 

"Sure."

"Why did you call Kakashi-sensei daddy?" she asks pointedly.

"Oh, um.." Sakura blushes. She hadn't realized that Ino had heard that.

"It's just really weird. Like is he your boyfriend?"

"Y-yes."

"Then why call him 'daddy'?" Ino uses air quotes and crosses her arms.

"It's just something we do-"

"Like, ew, you don't think of your actual father though. At least I hope not."

"No of course not. You don't understand."

"To me that's just really gross."

"You're entitled to feel that way-"

"Ew, do you say it in bed?"

"That's none of your business."

"Oh my god you do! That's so weird."

"I don't want to talk about this."

"Why do you do it though?"

"Because..."

"Does it get you off? Does it get him off?"

"It's not about that." Sakura starts to cry.

"Then why call him daddy? You're like fetishizing children, that's so gross and abusive."

Sakura put her face in her hands as she continues to cry. Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, and Kiba see the two kunoichi and walk over, wondering what was going on.

"Sakura, why are you crying?" Hinata asks, putting her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"She's upset because I called her out for being creepy."

"How is she creepy?"

"Get this...Sakura is dating Kakashi and she calls him daddy."

"Aw, you're dating Kakashi?" Hinata asks sweetly. Sakura nods with her face still in her hands. "I hope he treats you nice. He's really handsome."

"How would you know? He wears a mask all the time." Choji replies.

"Um hello, you're forgetting that she calls him daddy. How creepy is that?"

"I don't really care." Shikamaru mumbles.

"That's what they want to do, who are you to judge?" Choji asks.

"Because it's so gross! I call my father daddy and like the thought of someone using it in a sexual way just makes me want to vomit."

"Okay, Ino. I understand, but did you have to make her cry?" Hinata asks softly.

Ino rolls her blue eyes. "I don't care. It's gross and predatory. Do you like wear pigtails while he fucks you too?"

"Ino!" Shikamaru snaps.

At that moment Kakashi walks up and sees his girlfriend crying. He is immediately concerned.

"Hey Kakashi." Shikamaru acknowledges him when he walks up to them.

"What's going on?" Kakashi demands. He pulls Sakura away from Hinata and gently picks her up. "Why are you crying?"

"Ino." Sakura's voice was muffled in his shoulder.

"What did you do?" Kakashi glares at the blonde.

"I just told her that what you're doing is disgusting and abusive. Sorry not sorry." she shrugs back.

"Excuse me? I didn't realize you knew more about my relationship than me." he growls.

"Like I said, I call my father daddy and it's gross that you're making it sexual."

"Baby girl, have you ever called me daddy in a sexual context?" he rubs her back gently. Sakura's sobs had subsided and she shakes her head. Kakashi looks up at Ino. "How dare you assume what we do in our bedroom."

"Oh please." the blonde huffs.

"It's a comforting thing for her," he continues. "Not that it's any of your business, but it makes her feel better to have me take care of her sometimes. Life is stressful and it's easier for me to tell her what to do. I make sure she eats properly. I make sure she sleeps well. I make sure that she's okay and she knows she can come to me for help and comfort. And I'm happy to do it because I love her. This has never, ever, entered the sexual aspect of our relationship and it never will because it's not like that."

"Why must you be so confrontational about stuff you don't understand?" Shikamaru asks, crossing his arms.

"Does it seem weird to any of you?" the sensei asks the others. Choji and Shikamaru shake their head.

"It's actually sweet that you take care of her." Hinata replies quietly.

"Seriously? She's a fucking adult."

"Who wants to be an adult one hundred percent of the time? I don't care if you don't approve of our style of relationship. That doesn't give you a right to yell at Sakura."

Sakura moves in his arms, indicating she wanted down. Kakashi set her down and grabs her chin, attempting to make her look at him. She shrugs him off and turns to walk away.

"Sakura!" Kakashi calls. He places a hand on her shoulder. She pushes him away hard then turns to run away. They watch her run. "Great, just great."

He turns to the blonde, "Did you want her to break up with me? Because she has never run away from me like that. Look what you did."

Ino frowned a little.

* * *

Sakura wouldn't talk to Kakashi when she got home.

"I was worried about you." he says. Sakura shrugs. He went in to hug her and she pushes him away. Kakashi frowns.

Sakura wordlessly went to bed.

"You need to eat." he sits on the edge of the bed. Sakura doesn't move. He sighs and gets up. He eats dinner alone then showers and climbs into bed with his girlfriend. He touches her hip gently, unsurprised when she pushes his hand away.

Kakashi stretches onto his back, while struggling to fall asleep. He is awoken by the sound of Sakura crying. He so badly wants to reach over and hold her and kiss her and let her know it was alright. It seems she wants space, so that's what he'll give her.

* * *

 In the morning, Sakura looks and feels like utter crap. She pretty much didn't sleep the whole night. Kakashi is gone when she gets up which made her want to cry, but she had no tears left. Her first thought is breakfast then she thought why? Kakashi made her eat because he knew her tendency to forget to or she wouldn't eat enough. So she doesn't go near the kitchen. Instead she takes a shower.

When she gets out, she changes into her pajamas and climbs onto the couch. She doesn't feel like being productive. Kakashi comes home later on and finds Sakura blankly staring at the TV that isn't even on.

"Sakura.." he murmurs. She gives him a quick glance then continues staring at the TV.

Sakura slept on the couch that night. Kakashi couldn't make her eat or talk, so he just let her be, hoping she'd come around soon enough.

* * *

 It is a painful blow to him when he comes home to a note from Sakura, stating that she was moving back in with her parents. Sure enough, all of her things were gone. Kakashi throws the note down and runs to her parents house. Her mother answers the door.

"Oh, Kakashi. Sakura doesn't want to see you." as if she had been anticipating him.

"Please, just tell her I love her. Make sure she eats." he feels defeated. Mebuki nods then shuts the door in his face.

Kakashi is filled with anger. He walks quickly to the training grounds and starts punching trees as hard as he could manage. He is so angry at Ino for hurting Sakura and taking her away from him. He wants to take care of her and she isn't going to let him.

* * *

 "Sakura, Kakashi was just here." her mother says. Sakura says nothing. "He wants you to know that he loves you."

No response.

"Come and eat. He expressed concern about that as well."

No movement.

Her mother continues to ask questions, but to no avail.

"How long are you going to lay there starving yourself?"

"What happened? Why did you break up?"

"You shouldn't hurt yourself over a relationship, Sakura."

Sakura wants badly to go to Kakashi and go back to the way things were, but she can't. Ino is right; it is disgusting. She doesn't care if she is hurting herself. She doesn't want anyone to care for her.

* * *

Kakashi collapses on the ground.

"Kakashi? What are you doing?" Guy asked when he finds him surrounded by pieces of tree bark.

"Guy, I'm not in the mood."

"I was just asking. You look very upset." Guy looks at the tree Kakashi destroyed.

"Of course I am. Sakura left me."

"Why?"

Kakashi recaps the story while Guy listens intently.

"You seem to really love her. I don't think you're disgusting, Kakashi."

"Thanks." he sighs. 

* * *

Sakura doesn't talk to anyone for a long time. She breaks down at random and cries. She loses weight because she barely eats anything. She looks and feels terrible.

Her mother makes her get out of the house, by threatening to drag her out. She wanders around the village, not doing anything in particular. Kakashi sees her. She sees him and stops walking. Sakura stares at him. Kakashi walks up to her. 

"Baby girl please.. I miss you. Come home. Let me take care of you. I love you." he grabs her arms and pulls her into his arms. She immediately starts crying. "Please, I want you back."

"Kakashi..." she cries. "I miss you."

"I'm here, baby. I won't leave you."

He carries her home. He strips her, gets her into the bath, and feeds her some fruit and soup after she gets out. He cuddles her on the couch and murmurs how much he loves her. Sakura falls asleep and doesn't wake up for close to a full day

Kakashi sleeps next to her for the first time in weeks. She clings to him like she would never let him go and he couldn't be happier. 

* * *

 When she wakes up nearly a day later, Kakashi is laying next to her.

"Hi baby girl."

"Hi.." she says. "I'm sorry I left you."

"No, no, baby girl. Shh, don't be."

"I feel so terrible." she murmurs.

"Don't."

"I do. I pushed everyone away, especially you..because I couldn't deal with it."

"I love you baby girl. I will never let you go. I don't care who thinks our relationship is weird, I want you and only you."

Sakura snuggles into his chest. 

"And I only want you daddy."


End file.
